Come On
by Marsky
Summary: Draco Malfoy, if anything, is persistent. Harry Potter, if anything, is stubborn. When you mix the two, nothing good can come of it... except for some HD lovin’.


**Come On**

Summary: Draco Malfoy, if anything, is persistent. Harry Potter, if anything, is stubborn. When you mix the two, nothing good can come of it... except for some H/D lovin'.

Disclaimer: Like J.K. Rowling would ever put _these _lines in her book...

All things that you recognize from Rowling's book are her's, most of the pickup lines are from some guys desperate to get laid, but the rest is mine for the most part.

Notes: One-shot, cussing, sexual innuendos, kissing, crazed Centaurs, clichés to the max

ooo

It had been like any other day. It was cold and windy outside, and Harry felt restless. No matter how much he tried, he just could put himself to sleep.

Because of his restlessness, Harry had been roaming the halls in his invisibility cloak. When he bumped into something equally as invisible as himself, he was surprised. He heard an _oof! _and tried to keep still. He was afraid that whoever it was would figure out his location and report him to Filch, or even worse, Snape.

"Who the hell was that?" Harry recognized the voice, and he strained to keep quiet and from being detected, not that the person didn't already know he was here. Draco Malfoy was someone to be reckoned with if you were breaking rules. The little bugger always went and told his dear old Snape what you were doing... Then, you were toast, grilled by the malicious words that came from the Potion Professor's mouth.

"You can't hide from me! I'll find you, and then you will be in serious trouble." Harry tried to move away slowly. But unfortunately for him, some random student had left a crumpled piece of parchment in the hall. He winced as the paper crinkled beneath his foot. He tried to run away now, knowing that his position had been given away. But before he could get out of Malfoy's reach, he was tackled. His invisibility cloak was ripped rudely off of him, and his hands were quickly trapped under Malfoy's.

"Potter! I should have known it was you! You can't ever stay in your own bed, can you?" Harry raised his eyebrows. That was an odd way to phrase that.

"What are you suggesting Malfoy? That I'm a slut?" Harry nearly laughed as Malfoy's eyes bugged out of his head.

"How did you get that, Potter?"

Harry smirked to himself, trying to think of a way to get rid of the ferret. Then, a thought popped into his head. Maybe he could scare Malfoy away from him. "You said I never stayed in my own bed...that kind of suggests that I'm in someone else's. Maybe you want me to be in yours?" Harry tried to keep his gagging reflex down. Malfoy made a sound that was a mix between a choke and a cough. It was a few minutes before he could talk again.

"_That is disgusting!" _Malfoy had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Hey, it got you to shut up for a while, didn't it?" Harry waggled his eyebrows. He had the upper hand. Maybe Malfoy would just lay off for a bit.

"Only because it was so disgusting, Scarhead. Next time you are about to say something completely horrid, give me a warning."

"Could you just be quiet and let me go?" It was then that Harry noticed the position he was in. Draco was straddling his waist, and had his hands pinned above his head. And here Harry was trying to scare away Malfoy with come-ons...there was something very fucked up about this situation. Oh well...

"You can't tell me what to do, Potter." Draco threw a glare at Harry.

"Oh, but I bet I can think of a way to shut you up again." Harry put all his thoughts of every sexy girl he had met into his head when he said this, hoping that its dirty undertone would scare Malfoy. Unfortunately, it didn't faze him near enough.

"I bet you can't, Potter. You never have before." Draco smirked. It was if he had already forgotten about earlier. Harry rolled his eyes. He would have to show Malfoy just how serious he was, not that he wanted to or anything.

"I'll take you on that bet, and now I'll shut you up." He lifted his head and pressed his lips harshly against the other boy's. Much to his surprise, he felt Malfoy's lips brushing over his in a response. It felt so good, but so weird. And so wrong. Harry didn't like Malfoy that way...Harry didn't even like boys that way!

A few minutes later, to his horror, he felt Malfoy doing something that was very traumatizing and wonderful at the same time. He was trying to ease his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry gasped in surprise. Big mistake there. Now Malfoy's tongue was doing sinful things with his. Sinfully delicious things. Where the hell had that come from? This was so disturbing. Harry mustered all of the strength he had in his body, and threw Malfoy off of him. He gave Malfoy a frightened glare.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Malfoy?" Harry didn't want to know the answer. He didn't want to have anything to do with Malfoy anymore. He was mortified. He had just kissed a boy and worse yet, it was Malfoy! Harry got up and ran away without waiting for a response from the gobsmacked Slytherin.

ooo

Draco had a secret. A very secret secret. Nobody knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. But that didn't mean that he didn't think about it often. Actually, he thought about it all the bloody time. He would be working on a potion, and then all the sudden, he would get the urge to look at Potter. He would be talking to Pansy, when green eyes would flash past his mind's eye. Frankly, it was very annoying. He didn't know _why_ he had this odd fascination with the scarhead...all he knew was that he wanted to run his fingers through the boy's hair, and kiss him all over.

Last night, Potter had snogged him. Draco didn't know why, but he knew he would have to act on it. Maybe Potter felt the same way. Or maybe he was just screwing with him. Draco, to his disgust and pleasure, wished with all of his heart that Potter liked him.

Today, he would break out the Malfoy magic. He even had a book on it by his father. It was titled 'Malfoy Men and their Charms'. Catchy title, no? He had read the chapter 'seducing your prey' again last night, and decided on his best tactic. He would break out the pickup lines. He had thought of a few good ones himself, too...

He stood in front of his mirror, and put on a smooth smile. The mirror grimaced back at him. "If you aren't careful, that _horrible_ look might get stuck on your face." He glared at the mirror, and picked up the small mirror he always carried in his pocket. He quickly punched it, and the glass scattered everywhere. The mirror shut its invisible mouth with a gulp. "You look very handsome in those robes, dear." Draco smiled.

"That's more like it." With a snobbish sniff, Draco left his dorm.

Harry's plans for today were to avoid Malfoy at all costs, and to keep his friends in the dark about what he had done last night. He was horrified, but he didn't know whether it was from the kiss or from the fact that Malfoy responded eagerly. Maybe both. Probably both. Oh hell...it was definitely both.

He walked through the halls, surrounded by his friends. He would not be alone today, lest he do something incredibly stupid again. Like snog Snape or something. He shuddered. Just the thought made him want to retch. His little group was about to go into the Great Hall when he heard a familiar voice calling from behind him.

"Hey, Potter, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Malfoy had said it with a leer, or maybe it was a smile. Harry couldn't tell, but it still scared him. He froze. Hermione and Ron turned around with identical glares on their faces. They were surprised to see Malfoy by himself, instead of with his bodyguards.

"Can't you go bother someone else, ferret? Last I checked, none of us asked for a poncy little ferret to come hang around." Ron said this with his usual snarl. Good. They didn't suspect anything. They didn't have a clue about his nocturnal activities yet.

"Why would I bother someone else, when the person I _want_ is right here?" Okay, Harry wasn't hallucinating. Malfoy was coming-on to him. He had been sending smoldering looks at Harry when he said it, or maybe it was a glare. No...it was a smoldering look Harry glanced fearfully over at Ron. He still had an angry glare on his face. He still didn't know. Harry was praying to whatever deity there was that Hermione wouldn't catch the implication behind the statement. Harry glanced at her, and was thankful she still had a glare on her face, as well. Maybe Malfoy would shut up, and everything would be great.

"Because if you bother Harry anymore, I will be forced to rearrange your face."

"Oh, I'm so scared of a weasel." Malfoy said it with a sarcastic cower. Ron clinched his fists at his side. Harry wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Malfoy would definitely let something slip. He would tell Ron and Hermione.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go. He isn't worth it." Thank goodness for Hermione. She had just unknowingly saved Harry. Not bothering to wait for his friends, Harry rushed into the Great Hall. Malfoy's hot gaze followed him the whole way.

Harry was dreading going to Care of Magical Creatures today, because Malfoy would be there. He would be there taunting him. Reminding him of one of the biggest mistakes he had made in a long time. When he sat down at the Gryffindor table he smacked himself on the forehead. What if Malfoy hadn't been coming onto him? It wasn't like he had been sugary sweet in the hall. He hadn't tried to touch Harry or anything. He looked to the Slytherin table. Much to his horror, Malfoy was sitting with a smile on his face, looking straight at Harry. Before the raven-haired boy could tear his eyes away, Malfoy blew a kiss. He felt butterflies flying around in his stomach for a second before all of them were squished by panic.

Oh. My. Goodness. Fucking. Gracious. What if someone had seen? Harry was paranoid now, looking around the Great Hall with wide eyes. Neville was giving him an odd look. Had he seen? OH MY GOD! Harry was starting to panic.

"Harry, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Neville said this with worried eyes. Harry sighed in relief. The chubby boy hadn't seen Malfoy's horrible antics. He was safe for now.

Needless to say, on the way to Care of Magical Creatures, Harry had a sharp eye watching for Malfoy. Maybe he would be able to avoid him this time. He had himself in a group of people again, hoping that he would blend in and avoid another...confrontation. Lucky for him, Harry made it to the class safely.

Unlucky for him, Malfoy was determined to be his partner for today. "Okay, class. Today we're talkin' to some Centaurs. They Harry was just about to head over to Ron and be his partner, but he felt a firm grip on his wrist. 'Please don't' be Malfoy. Please don't be Malfoy,' he thought. But when he turned around, he was faced with one pale, blue-eyed, blond, sort-of cute git. Wait! Sort-of cute? Harry shuddered internally. "They don' say much, but whatever they tell you, write down. Get into groups of two."

"Potter, today, it's just you and me." Malfoy had an attractive smile on his face...or at least he was trying to make it attractive. It looked more like a grimace. Like he didn't smile very often. Malfoy then struggled to wiggle his eyebrows, but he definitely couldn't. Harry had to keep himself from laughing, because this was a very serious situation. Malfoy was trying to get into his pants. This was bad. Very bad.

"Oh, I don't think so, Malfoy." Harry's eyes skimmed the classroom looking for anyone to be with besides Malfoy. There was no one. He swore to himself. He didn't think that he could deal with Malfoy taunting him about his little slip-up last night.

"Oh, I think you are wrong." This time Malfoy smirked. He grabbed Harry's elbow and steered them over to the only Centaur without a pair. He plonked down into the grass, and patted a spot next to him, expecting Harry to sit. Harry just glared and stood a ways away from the blonde git.

"Venus is going to be bright tonight. Very bright." The centaur was gazing into the sky, a dazed look splashed across his human features. Harry wrote down what the centaur said on a piece of parchment. Malfoy wasn't paying attention to the animal. He was watching Harry.

"You know, Potter, Venus was the goddess of love."

"You know, Malfoy, I don't really care." For a second, Malfoy had a forlorn look on his face, but then it vanished. He was silent for a bit, and in those few golden moments, Harry was congratulating himself on shooting down Malfoy. Maybe that would get the ponce to leave him alone. A few minutes later, Harry was getting uncomfortable. It was too quiet. Not even the centaur was talking much. Even Malfoy took notice.

"Hey, Potter, are we the only ones whose centaur isn't rambling about the skies?" Harry looked around the class at the other pairs. The other centaurs were acting much like their own. Staring up into the endless sky with a glazed look, silent. Harry wondered if they ever got a crick in their neck.

"Obviously not, ferret." Harry was fully uncomfortable now. He was tired of standing in this heat. All of the other students were sitting. But all of the other students didn't have a horny Slytherin going for them. He glanced at Malfoy, who was staring hotly at him. It was so creepy.

Then, the centaur started to talk again in incoherent mumbles. Harry tried to move closer to hear what it was saying, but the animal went berserk. He stumbled back away from the boy, and tripped over his horse legs. After falling, he started to flail his legs and arms about crazily, making weird sputtering noises. Harry watched wide-eyed and the class turned towards them. He would have laughed at seeing Hagrid running across the clearing if it hadn't been such a traumatizing situation.

"You know, Potter, that Centaur isn't the only one falling over you," Malfoy suddenly said with a smirk. Harry wanted to pass out. He had said it in front of the whole class, who was now whispering amongst themselves. Who could be falling for Harry Potter? Could it be Malfoy? Then, much to Harry's relief, Hagrid arrived panting and wheezing from his run across the paddock.

"Hey, 'arry, what did you do to it?"

"Erm..nothing Hagrid." The half-giant turned to the centaur with a stricken look on his face.

"I don' know what I'm gonna tell Dumbledore." The centaur had stilled for the most part and its eyes were rolled into its head. Every once in a while, it would twitch.

"Er...you can go now. Class dismissed." Harry left class as fast as wizardly possible with Ron and Hermione right behind him trying their hardest to keep up.

ooo

After lunch, Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office with Malfoy (damn him) by his side. Dumbledore wasn't there yet (he was tending the crazed Centaur), so it was just him and Malfoy, a situation Harry didn't have the nerves or patience to deal with. Draco, however, was a different story.

He was sitting back in his chair, arms crossed, smug look fully in place. Harry was sitting tensely, trying to ignore Malfoy's foot that kept creeping up his leg. Every time so far, Harry had managed to foil it. He hoped his luck would stay with him.

"So...Potter, are you tired?" Draco said this with a smirk. Harry didn't know what to say. It could be one of his stupid little traps, and he could get himself into yet another situation. He decided to use the old standard.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Then, there was silence, and Malfoy no longer had a smug look about him...it was more of a determined look.

After a few more attempts to play footsie, Dumbledore arrived. Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello, my boys. I hear you got yourselves into some trouble with Cyrus today."

"Cyrus, who's that?" Harry looked confused as he asked. Draco was confused, but he decided to hide it.

"That was your Centaur, Harry. Well, as I was saying, he had a panic attack. I have reason to believe it was one of you two that caused it." A panic attack by a Centaur. It was unheard of. Those were probably the _most_ sedate of animals that the class could study.

"It was all Potter. Can we go now?" Dumbledore sent an annoyed glance to Draco.

"Harry, what do you have to say about this?" The aged man looked at Harry with a friendly, if not slightly crazed, twinkle in his eyes.

"Erm...it started mumbling and we were supposed to write down what our Centaurs said, and I walked towards it...I guess it got scared," Malfoy displayed a triumphant smirk, but Harry saw it and continued, "But this never would have happened if Malfoy had done his share of work."

"Hmm...I see. Well, I think that both of you owe Cyrus an apology." Draco's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I will NOT apologize to a BEAST, headmaster!"

"Ah...yes you will, Mr. Malfoy. And you'll do it with Harry."

"No. I refuse."

"I could give you a detention with Mr. Potter and Mr. Filch instead if that is necessary." Dumbledore's eyes hardened and the twinkle was gone. Harry almost choked when he saw the devious smirk on Malfoy's face. He turned to Dumbledore with pleading eyes, praying to whatever gods there were that he wouldn't do Harry the injustice of two hours alone with Malfoy.

"Hmm...It's better than a beast...and at least I'll have something to _do_," Malfoy directed a wicked smirk towards Harry as he rudely emphasized the word do, "so I'll have to take that offer." Dumbledore, as oblivious as always, didn't notice Harry's pleading look, and gave the Slytherin a nod. Harry felt sick at his stomach.

"You are dismissed, boys. You're detention will be tonight at 7." Harry fled the room, and Malfoy was hot on his heels.

"Potter! Wait!" Harry just walked faster. He could hear the sound of Malfoy's steps coming closer to him on the spiral staircase. Damn him and his long legs. Oh well...It was bound to happen eventually. Harry turned around, and Malfoy ran with a SMACK! into him. The two boys tumbled down the stairs, holding onto each other for dear life. They ended up landing with Malfoy on top, both breathing heavily.

"Oh, this seems eerily familiar, Potter." The pale-headed boy leered. Harry blushed a deep red. Why had he ever gotten himself into this situation? He shoved Malfoy off of him and stood up, dusting imaginary dirt off of his robes.

"Oh, do you like it rough?" Harry flushed again, but this time with anger. He forced himself to not let any emotion show in his voice, lest Malfoy get the wrong idea.

"Not really, git. Now what did you want?"

"You." Harry had to restrain himself from walking over to the Slytherin and smacking him about a bit. But also, a little, tiny, miniscule part of his mind was pleased at the prospect. But he killed that thought before it could make itself too known.

"That won't ever happen, so don't even try. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing...I just wanted to admire your bum." With a growl Harry moved towards him, fists clenched. Throwing his conscience to the wind, he delivered a punch to Malfoy's gut. But, if anything, Malfoy was unfazed.

"If I had known you liked it THIS rough, I would have pursued you ages ago," he said a little out of breath. This just made Harry angrier. He flung himself onto Malfoy, throwing punches wherever he could. But through all the fighting, Malfoy just kept a smirk on his face.

Then, Draco's smirk transformed into a gleeful grimace-y smile thing.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Harry stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wand. Draco's face fell.

He almost felt sorry for Draco when he saw how disappointed he looked. Actually, he did feel sorry for the guy. He had just reached a new level of pathetic.

ooo

Draco's last class of the day dismissed at four o'clock. Dinner was at six, and then he would have his detention with Harry. Another chance to make his moves. He had been feeling nervous ever since Dumbledore had assigned the detention, although he didn't let it show on the outside. He also felt a little bit saddened about the fight he and Harry had had after the meeting with the fool of a headmaster.

Draco was sure that Harry wouldn't be able to resist his charms and (if he said so himself) good looks. It was a large blow to the ego to be rejected so nonchalantly, as if he didn't matter at all.

So as soon as he was dismissed from Transfigurations, Draco quickly rushed to the Slytherin common rooms to make himself presentable. He knew he would have to look his best. None of those silly school robes they were forced to wear during school hours.

First thing he did was shower, as he was sure Harry didn't want him to be dirty. Well...Harry shouldn't mind him being dirty, but he would mind uncleanliness. He smirked at his own little pun.

After his shower he went through at least fifty outfit combinations before he found the one that would look best on him. Black slacks and a maroon sweater. His mirror even seemed short of breath when he showed off the outfit.

"You look wonderful, dear," it cooed, and Draco readily accepted the stroke to his already over large ego. He read through 'Malfoy Men and their Charms' once more before going to dinner, fully ready to take on Harry...or take in. Either one would work for him.

He smirked at the thought, and the swarm of butterflies that had made their home in his stomach seemed to get excited over something.

He had the perfect line. Plus, he had learned a few more tricks from the book.

ooo

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the clock with a manic look in his eyes. It was 6:50. He should really be leaving the commons soon, but he didn't want to risk any extra time before the detention waiting in the hall with Malfoy. Who knew what the Slytherin would pull?

At 6:53 Harry decided that he would rather be on time than late because Filch would give him and Malfoy extra time. And any extra time with Malfoy couldn't turn out to be a good thing.

Harry arrived at Filch's office with exactly one minute until their detention. As he walked into the office he ignored the heated glance from Malfoy and focused on the scowl Filch was giving him.

"Got here just on time, Potter. Now, as I was telling Mr. Malfoy, you two are to clean the storeroom on the 4th floor with no magic," Filch sneered," Give me your wands." After both boys handed Filch their wands, he escorted them to the small storeroom. Harry gulped at its size. He and Malfoy would be in very close quarters to say the least. As soon as Filch left, Malfoy smirked and pulled a wand out from his sock. Harry's mouth hung open.

After a quick cleaning spell, Draco looked over at Harry and smiled. He was getting better at it. It wasn't as painful to look at.

"Where did you get your wand, Malfoy?"

"Simple, I borrowed Pansy's for the night." Harry rolled his eyes. Now he was going to be stuck here for two hours with nothing to do. This would be a long and slow torture session. "Now, Potter, what are we to do for the remaining time?"

Again, Draco busted out his smooth smile that wasn't really smooth but was slowly making its way there. He laid a hand suggestively on the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder and moved their faces closer together as if he was going to kiss Harry.

Harry swatted at the hand and stepped back.

"Look , Malfoy, I don't know what you are trying to do, but whatever it is, it won't work." He glared at the pale boy and hoped that his words were heeded.

They were not. Harry felt Malfoy moving up behind him, and before he knew it, Malfoy's hot and wet mouth was sucking on his ear. Harry shuddered and moved as far away from Malfoy as he could. That had felt better than it should have. Actually, it felt simply wonderful. It was hot, so hot. And Harry knew that it could only lead to his doom, so he ignored the heat pulsing through his veins before it lead to an even—ahem—harder situation. He pulled away and scowled as he heard Malfoy's next statement.

"So, how am I doing so far?"

"Malfoy, what part of no do you not understand."

"You never said no." As crazy as it sounded, it was true. Looking back on the day, Harry recounted his words. He actually hadn't said no. He had just said things like 'not with you' or 'it will never happen'. Damn...why was Malfoy so persistent?

"Well, I'm saying it now." Harry huffed. Draco stared at him.

"I'm waiting..." Draco said after a few minutes, rolling his eyes and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Waiting for what? And please remove your hand." Harry glanced at the offending limb.

"Well, you still haven't said it." Harry just rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"Then no."

"To what?"

"No kissing, no touching, no anything!" Malfoy's face fell, and a pout formed. Harry would never admit it out loud, but he kind of felt bad for Malfoy. Although his advances were annoying and wouldn't seem to stop, Harry was a little flattered by them. Well...maybe not flattered, but it was still a nice feeling.

"Okay, but before I hold you to those words, answer one question for me." Harry sighed, hoping he would answer it right and avoid any more...situations.

"Fine. Shoot."

"If I were to ask you to kiss me, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" Draco had been planning this line all day. It was perfect, infallible.

"No," Harry replied without thinking. Then when he saw Draco smirk, he realized his mistake. He couldn't stop Draco from leaning in and snogging him senseless. It genuinely caught him by surprise. It wasn't the only thing that caught him by surprise...Harry found himself responding to Malfoy's coaxing lips.

ooo

Author's Notes: This isn't the best story, but its helping me get out of a little writing rut that I've been in for over a year. I haven't been able to write anything good, and I have something planned, so I needed to get the creative juices flowing.

Also, please review!


End file.
